Vanessa Nightray
Vanessa Nightray was the older sister of Elliot Nightray and Duke Nightray's only daughter. She was also a member of Pandora and unlike her younger brother, was very hostile to Oz and the other Vessaliuses. History Head Hunter Vanessa was born after Fred, Claude and Ernest Nightray, her three older brothers and before Eliot Nightray her single younger brother, who she cared for more than any other, except maybe Ernest before he was assassinated. Vanessa was also the one to explain to Eliot that he needs at least one valet as he had recently come of age, him choosing Leo, a violent and mysterious orphan from the house of Fianna. When The Head Hunter first appeared and assassinated her older brother Fred, she was the one to come and break the news to Eliot and Gilbert that he had been killed. Ernest and Claude, being furious at their father for letting Gilbert contract with Raven, attempted to prove themselves to him as well as stop any fear towards the rest of the Nightray family. Though their efforts proved pointless as the two were assassinated by the Head Hunter shortly after. Vanessa and Eliot were the only two legitimate heirs to the Nightray dukedom to remain, with the additions of Gilbert and Vincent Nightray. Their mother was a wreck for a long time as Vanessa said and when she met Isla Yura he offered her some sanctuary in his cult, their mother took the offer and joined Yura as the "venomous snake" clouded her thoughts. Vanessa had also shown slight disgust that their father Duke Nightray was taking no action and saw his wife's recent acts as unimportant. Eliot joined Pandora and shortly afterward escaped his guards to attend a meeting regarding the Head Hunter so he could gather information. Vanessa scolded Eliot when he got back saying that both herself and her their mother had been spending all day searching for him, but she was stopped soon after by Isla Yura, who was invited by their mother to the Mansion of the Nightrays so they could discuss the breaking of the seals. She was beheaded in front of Eliot in Retreace LII - Bloody Rites Second Coming of Age Ceremony She and Eliot had to come to Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony, as Duke Nightray couldn't come for an unknown reason and it was the Nightray's turn to lay witness. Vanessa ended up coming because Leo was "sick" and even though he too attended the ceremony, he could not complete his job as Eliot's valet. She kept her distance from Eliot as she hates Oz Vessalius, just like Eliot used to as there is a feud between the two homes, and now that Eliot and Oz are on friendlier terms they are closer together than usual, much to Vanessa's displeasure. Word got out about the assassinations of the Head Hunter at the Second Coming of Age Ceremony and when Elliot goes to hunt down the Head Hunter, Vanessa tries her best to stop him, saying that without him she won't be able to go on, and she tries to find her valet Hans so he can help Vanessa and Eliot escape the now burning estate of Isla Yura. Eliot said he wouldn't leave without Leo and that he wanted to kill the Head Hunter himself, that being the real reason he came to the Coming of Age Ceremony. Eliot comforts her talking about his song Lacie, which had apparently come to him in a dream and now he claims it as his own, though Vanessa knows that is a lie that it is not his song. Eliot also states that as next week is their mother's birthday that together they will make it special for her by comemorating it to their fallen brothers. Eliot soon blacks out, Vanessa wheels around to help Eliot when Leo makes his way up the stair case. Leo had come to apologize to Eliot for how he had acted earlier and so they could all leave before things got too dangerous. Leo also tells Vanessa that Hans had been killed on the first floor. Vanessa panicked and accused Leo of being in league with the Headhunters and she pushes him down the stairs. Vanessa further blames everything that had happened on Leo and threatens to kill him if he goes anywhere near Eliot. As Leo runs off to preoccupy Yura's Cult, he tells Vanessa to escape with Eliot and Vanessa realizes her mistake as he leaves. She turns around and Eliot almost instantly decapitates her, as Humpty Dumpty had taken her words to hearts and thought Leo was once again in danger. With Vanessa's death also came with Eliot being the only legitimate heir to the Nightray Dukedom to remain. Description Vanessa has short black hair that is shoulder length. She dresses in common Nightray attire, a seemingly business suit with a frilled under shirt at the neck and either arm. She is also shown to wear a short skirt and a small leather choker. She is shown to care deeply about her brother, most likely because all her other blood brothers were killed by the Head Hunter, though it is unknown how she feels to Gilbert and Vincent, she is known to have hated the Vessaliuses with every fiber of her being. Gallery ﻿ Vanessa 4.jpg|Vanessa tells Eliot and Gilbert of Fred's death Vanessa 1.jpg|Vanessa's reaction to an assassination Vanessa 2.jpg|The death of Vanessa Nightray Vanessa 3.jpg|Vanessa's headless body falls... Chapter Appearences Category:Female Characters Category:Nightray Family Category:Victems of The Head Hunter Category:Pandora members Category:Deceased